


Forgiven.

by LiesToFeed



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Concensual wake up blowjobs, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Flirting, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Wake-Up Sex, two middle aged gays just so in love with each other i dont care what anyone says
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesToFeed/pseuds/LiesToFeed
Summary: A night out drinking ends not exactly the way that Hanzo would have thought it would but doesn't complain at all the morning after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus fucking christ I just joined another gay fandom with more gay men I just cannot stop. I can't stop.  
> I had no Beta so let me know if anything jumps out as a horrible eyesore of grammar.  
> Enjoy this trash.
> 
> NOTE: there are wake up blowjobs in this. I couldn't find a way to incorporate the fact that it is a concensual thing without it being kind of weird so i will instead put it here so everyone knows. If you're not into that type of thing, don't read.

Hanzo should had seen it coming. He should have known that he would suddenly be in this position, neck hot and desperately trying not to show how hard he was. He should have known he’d be cornered by him and played with like a toy. But there was no way in Hell he would make him stop either way. 

 

It started the second he had walked into the bar. The group was on leave and the Shimadas had recommended Osaka. Genji loved the food and the sights, the city bustling with new technology and sights. Hanzo enjoyed it because of their traditional roots and, of course, their amazing bars. Specifically one of Hanzo's favorites, an exclusive and private bar. He was drawn to how well stocked it was with any kind of brew to choose from and was always clean. However, since it was so private, that meant that the gang nearly took up the entire space of the joint. Some of them also had plus ones, friends from their previous work or just random acquaintances. Thus it turned out to be a pretty big gathering, surprising Hanzo genuinely. He didn’t expect so much of the crew to be such extroverts. 

 

The packed bar, however, meant that Hanzo would much rather stay in the sidelines. He enjoyed a setup of hot Sake at a neat table, tucked away in a secure corner. It had sightlines of all exits and an overview of the entire building, where he was able to amiably people-watch. Sometimes his brother would come and sit with him, visor off to show his scarred face. It was a sign of trust, one that Hanzo could never seem to be able to swallow. When not him, Hana would come by and sip some of the hot brew with him too, catching a breath from all her talking. But at the moment, he sat alone. 

 

Until the doors to the bar opened up to the last arrival, tardy as ever. A howl swooped through the bar as the patrons greeted the final addition. The gunslinger, McCree, had walked in with nonchalant poise. His hips moved in a smooth gait as he made his way over to the group, the familiar yet alluring way he walked striking Hanzo to the core. He continued to sip at his drink as he watched Jesse greet everyone with hugs or sidecheek kisses, both on some cases (Hana and Mei, to their utter adoration.) After he had gotten his first drink, a neat whiskey, he had seemed to ask Hana a question. There was a light chuckle before she had pointed in Hanzo’s direction. 

 

Hanzo felt a chill run down his spine when his eyes connected with McCree’s across the bar. A slow and sultry smile spread across the cowboy’s lips and Hanzo tried his hardest to look uncaring for it (he was nearly certain he failed.)

 

McCree started his way over to him, walked past the friends he had just previously greeted enthusiastically. Hanzo got himself to look away to the seat across from him, the pad of his thumb swiping back and forth across the lip of his cup boredly. An act, but one that never got old. Hanzo smelled him before anything else, a spicy yet nutty kind of smell. Like mulled wine or fresh pie. But there was also a distinct smell that was only describable as Jesse McCree. Hanzo waited patiently. 

 

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” Jesse’s warm rumbling voice interrupted Hanzo’s silence, albeit welcomingly, “What’s a pretty little thing like you sitting all the way over here f’r?” Hanzo felt McCree’s warm arm wrap around the back of his seat as he sat down, a thick presence spanning across the back of his shoulder blades. 

 

McCree leaned toward him, completely faced him, while he put his suddenly empty glass on the table. When had he drank it down so quickly? Hanzo must have been too distracted to see, a shame. Since he adored watching those lips slide against the rim of a good glass of whiskey. 

 

“Avoiding the noise of pleased patrons.” Hanzo responded warmly, bringing his cup up to take a sip. His third cup now nearly empty. 

 

“Too much for one night?” McCree asked knowingly, head tilted a little as he looked over Hanzo, “That mean I get all you to myself?” He asked slyly. 

 

“Not after showing up nearly twenty minutes tardy you don’t.” Hanzo replied crisply while he slid his eyes over to him. 

 

He looked over him quickly, barely gave McCree the satisfaction of his blatant oggling. He shaved a little, the beard neat and sharp looking for once. He dressed nicer too, in a good shirt that tucked into form fitting jeans. He looked the same, yet completely different. This was him gussied up, he realized. Hanzo preened a little at that, turning his attention back to his Sake while Jesse hummed next to him. 

 

“Come on, honey, I was busy. I got so distracted getting the ‘munitions for the next mission, I barely had ti-” McCree complained until Hanzo cut in quickly.  
“We are on leave, McCree, why are you the one doing work?” Hanzo finally turned his gaze over to Jesse, brisk and serious. 

 

Jesse looked like he was biting his lip until Hanzo looked over at him. There was a split moment of satisfaction on his face before he realized the no-nonsense look on Hanzo's face, “I volunteered for Winston. Y’u know how I get when I always see him so busy, I can’t help myself.” 

 

Hanzo sighed and shook his head as he poured two glasses of Sake this time, effectively emptying the bottle, “I’m aware how you get.” It was terribly endearing, to Hanzo. “Fair enough then, you’re forgiven.” 

 

Jesse let out a soft chuckle, raspy and a little out of breath, “Well thank goodness for that then.” Jesse reached for the drink and downed it quickly, albeit pleasurably. His face contorted slightly from its bitter taste and familiar burn, but then he had a pleasant grin on afterward. He put the cup back down and turned his attention back to Hanzo, who was still leisurely sipping. 

 

“So how long y’ur gonna keep this up?” Jesse asked brazenly, spreading his body to completely trap Hanzo in, as if he were prey caught his in maw. 

 

Hanzo side-eyed him from his cup, “What does that mean?” 

 

Jesse licked at his lips and lewdly looked over Hanzo’s tight frame, dressed in fine silk and sharp corners, “Keep pretendin’ y’aint dying to check me out as much as I’m checkin’ y’a out.” 

 

Hanzo grinned and shook his head. How typical of his cowboy, so incredibly confident. Hanzo finished the rest of his drink and lightly pressed it onto the tabletop. His eyes skimmed from his cup to his belt first, admiring how close his jeans wrapped around his waist. His gaze slid up to his broad shoulders, the fine stitches of his plaid flannel. Then his face, clean and tamed for once. No grit or grime, hairs all trimmed down to show off his handsome jawline. Finally his eyes, warm and so full of love. Hanzo sighed, completely defeated. How could he deny that look? He picked a hand up from his cup and rested it on the cut of Jesse’s jaw, feeling the coarse hairs under his fingertips,  
“Pleased?” 

 

Jesse smiled, a satisfied look, “Course, darlin.” 

 

Hanzo grinned and leaned forward to press his lips against Jesse’s gently. It felt familiar and warm, Jesse responded in kind. His lips wrapped around Hanzo’s bottom lip, sucking and nibbling teasingly. Just enough to get Hanzo further in his grasp, groaning lowly. Just as quickly as Hanzo had leaned in, he leaned back out. The kiss was short in actuality but felt like it had gone on for much longer. He picked his bottle of Sake up for the bartender to see, waved it and spoke out quickly in Japanese. Th bartender nodded and rushed to the supply room in the back of the bar. When Hanzo got comfortable in his seat again, he realized that Jesse had been watching him. He scoffed,  
“You’re staring.” 

 

Jesse shrugged and inched his way closer to Hanzo, despite how their sides pressed against each other snugly already, “You’re something else to look at, how could I not? Aint nothing like you.” Jesse reached into his flannel pocket and pulled out a cigar, “You think they’d mind?” 

 

Hanzo flicked his hand, “Not with how much money we are giving them, no.” 

 

Jesse chuckled at that then did his own quick ritual of lighting his cigar. He pulled his matches out from his pocket, opened the packet and counted the matches. Pulled the one furthest to the left, evening out the amount pulled from each side, “Don’ wanna be rude or nuthin’.” He slurred slightly at the end, just a longer drawl of his accent. It was delicious to Hanzo’s ears. 

 

“I assure you, dearest, you’ll be fine.” Hanzo assured and earned an amused look from Jesse. 

 

“You gettin’ sweet on me, archer?” Jesse rumbled out, lit his cigarello then tossed the burnt out match back into his pocket, “Or you bein’ sour?”

 

The Sake arrived and Hanzo took it with a confident _“Arigatou.”_ Jesse continued to stare. Hanzo poured them both drinks again and held them both up, one for him and one for Jesse, which he took gratefully. Jesse tapped the edge of his cup to Hanzo’s, mumbling out _“Salud,”_ under his breath. Hanzo grinned and nodded along. 

 

Hanzo watched in amusement as Jesse sputtered at the end of his drink, then wiped his wrist against the edge of his lips, “What the fuck is that?” 

 

Hanzo chortled and drank the rest down, a bitter and sharp taste the whole way. He loved the way it burned down his throat, like dragon fire, “It is an old brand, very traditional. There is no Sake in Japan like it.” 

 

Jesse shook his head and poured another shot, not like he had any other options at the table anyway, “Bites like a rattlesnake.” 

 

Hanzo couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him, such an American thing to say. He did nod a little at that, as he put his cup down next to Jesse’s, “You’re not wrong.” 

 

Jesse looked up quickly from the cups to Hanzo, all while he expertly served them their drinks, not a drop spilled. Hanzo took his cup back, which would be his last for the night. He could feel the warmth in his stomach spread to his fingertips, his head felt as if cotton had started to grow. He also couldn’t take his eyes off of McCree’s lips for the life of him.  
“You got started without me.” Jesse commented, his night just beginning when Hanzo had a twenty minute lead.  
“I wasn’t planning on waiting for you to get here, if that’s what you’re insinuating. You simply must catch up.” Hanzo leaned back in his seat, casually resting against Jesse’s arm as if it were a pillow.  
“I’m planning to sweetheart. You never answered me question though.” Jesse reminded as he took another sip. His face twisted and he gulped it down, taking a deep breath in while looking over at his cup astonishedly.

 

Hanzo chuckled at the sight, but was pinned back down by Jesse’s gaze to answer. He hummed and scratched at his own beard in thought, “Depends.” 

 

“On what?” Jesse asked quickly. Hanzo felt as if they were the only two in the room with how Jesse was looking at him with his dark honeyed eyes. It gave him the courage to lean forward to press his lips briskly against the soft skin under Jesse’s ear.

 

“What you plan to do about it.” Hanzo whispered hotly into McCree’s ear, and leaned further onto his warm chest. 

 

Jesse’s hand gripped at the cup on the table, noticeable enough for Hanzo to flick his eyes to it then back at him. His eyes were blown wide, looking over Hanzo as if he were ready to eat him alive. A smirk was on his lips, wide and a little shy. He looked flustered, under all that blatant lust. Hanzo chuckled, he never was good at being teased back.

 

“Oh, sugar you know just what to say, don’cha?” McCree leaned forward to press his lips against Hanzo’s slick own, a gentle and quick brush. 

 

Hanzo smelled the whiskey and the sake in his breath, tasted it even on him. He was getting drunk on it, he was sure. Or perhaps it was how pliable Jesse was in his grasp, bending exactly how Hanzo wanted him to.  
“I believe I am well aware of how to get you as ‘riled up’ as you can for me, yes.” Hanzo leaned back against the seat again, missing the warmth but welcoming the break from the heat between them at the same time. Since no matter how dizzying their exchange was, they were still in public. There are limits he must adhere to. Didn't mean he wasn’t going to push those limits, however, with a curious hand high up on Jesse’s thigh. His pinky scratched against the folds of Jesse’s zipper, before moving his whole hand further down. 

 

Jesse whined and dipped his head forward as if asking for another kiss, which Hanzo turned his gaze away from, “Control yourself.” Despite his words, his fingernails scratched at the in-seam of Jesse’s pants, catching on the rough seam and pulling gently. He heard Jesse curse under his breath and couldn’t help the satisfied grin that spread across his face.

 

“I’ve been elected to come by and tell you two to either stop or leave.” A rumbling voice interrupted their moment, he earned Hanzo’s curious gaze. Jack Morrison, looking begrudged and a little embarrassed. Jesse turned his head to the side to look over his shoulder at the newcomer, barely moving otherwise.

 

“Elected by who?” He asked, his voice rough and telling. Hanzo rolled his eyes. Truly, he was a master of deception. 

 

“Everyone. So stop it.” Jack looked like he wanted to say more but instead awkwardly flapped his hands then left. 

 

Jesse watched him go then his eyes flicked up to the crowd that was pointedly not looking in their direction. He rolled his eyes and hollered out playfully, “If you d’un wanna see, d’un watch!” 

 

Hanzo immediately pulled his hand from Jesse’s thigh, instead hiding his eyes from theirs as they all started shouting back. They all teased and complained, making Jesse wave his hand at them dismissively before turning back to Hanzo. Jesse saw his expression, flustered yet still a little turned on, cheeks red. He chuckled a little and shifted to stop blocking Hanzo in, instead sitting facing forward. His arm remained stretched behind the seat still however. Hanzo was thankful for that.  
“Have you had enough of attempting to embarrass me yet?” Hanzo said in a clipped tone, despite his small smile. He had to shift slightly in his seat to readjust the pressing situation between his legs. Jesse didn’t seem to notice, thankfully. 

 

“You know I don’t mean it that way, Hanz. Last thing I wanna do is make you uncomfortable.” Jesse sighed a little and glanced at the Sake forlornly, “I’m gonna get something else to drink. You should come with me.” Jesse started scooting out of the booth seat, his hand that was behind Hanzo moving to hold onto his hand that was wrapped around his cup. Hanzo’s eyes flicked from their hands to his face, hopeful and so incredibly handsome. Hanzo let out a small defeated sigh before letting himself be tugged out of the table. 

 

The rest of the night included the two remaining together at the hip, quite literally. Jesse kept his arm constantly looped around Hanzo’s hips, and even if the point of contact wasn’t being made, Hanzo didn’t go too far. Being around Jesse engaged him and made everything else a little more tolerable, since he was so well versed in knowing how to point a situation in a direction that Hanzo could appreciate. They worked together, Hanzo feeding into conversations and remaining part of the group while Jesse got everyone involved. He was a wrangler, an entertainer at heart. Hanzo sometimes could only watch as his love interest handled the crowd with ease, expertise unlike anything he’s seen. 

 

When the night came to wind down, most of the group thinned out by the time the bar had to close. Jesse was absolutely hammered, slurring and slinking around on drunken feet. Hanzo was still fairly buzzed as well, but much more manageable. He wasn’t fond of getting drunk in public, afraid of what not being aware of one's surroundings could do. So he helped herd Jesse back to their hotel after a drawn out round of goodbyes and pressed them both into the taxi. Jesse was handsy the entire car-ride with his lips pressed against the bare column of Hanzo’s throat. He whispered dirty promises into his ear, made Hanzo stiffen but refused to give in just yet. Jesse was persistent however, his hands ran up and down the soft fabric of his slacks.  
“Wanna tear this tight little piece off you, sugar,” He huskily whispered into his ear, “Would’cha let me? Rip it off y’ah?” 

 

“You will do no such thing. These were pricey.” Hanzo replied, trying desperately to diffuse the situation despite how into it he was, “Leave my pants alone.” 

 

Jesse whined against the wet skin of his neck, his fingers brushing against the tight zipper, “You teased me so much in there. If our friends weren’ there, I’da taken you on that little table. Bent you right over and plow into you, baby.” 

 

“And they say romance is dead.” Hanzo gruffly commented, even though the words still sent shockwaves straight to his cock. 

 

“You want romance? I got romance.” Jesse hummed, pulling away from his neck to look at him, “Ya’ve got the most beautiful eyes I’d ever seen, Hanzo.” He whispered out, “I get lost in ‘em. Especially when I give y’a what I know y’a want, and y’a look up at me with them peepers.” 

 

Hanzo looked over from the window to Jesse, looking at his pathetically infatuated expression. Jesse smiled and snaked an arm behind Hanzo to pull him practically onto his lap, “Just like that. Hot damn, sugar, makes me wanna treat y’a right. Makes me wanna kiss y’ur feet and give my life to y’a.”

 

“Jesse…” Hanzo whispered back, turning his gaze away from him to look at the passing road flusteredly. His cheeks felt hot and his body was humming under his touch.

 

“Fuck, baby, and the way y’a say my name like that. Makes me wonder what good I did in my life to deserve hearin’ it. Say it again for me, Hanzo, please. Say my name.” Jesse slurred out, his hands pulling at the tucked in edges of Hanzo’s shirt to press his warm palms to his sides. His nails bit down gently, scratching to his skin teasingly. 

 

Hanzo whimpered at the contact, hot and sharp, “Jesse, seise this.” 

 

“Want me to stop, baby-doll?” Jesse murmured out for him and looked up from his abused skin to his Hanzo’s averted eyes, “Tell me right now.” 

 

Hanzo looked from the window to him again as he bit at his bottom lip. When Hanzo was going to give in, the car rolled to a stop. His head shot up from it’s drooped position facing McCree and hastily moved off the leg he was seated ontop of. McCree groaned and tilted his head back against the seat headrest, his hand coming over to visibly grip at his stiff erection under his jeans, an attempt to calm himself down. Hanzo’s eyes watched with rapt attention, until he heard a throat clear infront of him. His eyes snapped from Jesse’s erotic display to the tired eyes that were watching from the rearview mirror. 

 

Hastily, Hanzo apologized then paid for the cab ride. He shoved at Jesse’s arm to get him to leave, earning a huff and sluggish limbs. They both fumbled their way up to their suite, managing to get past the receptionist and any visitors undetected, despite how loud McCree was. His steps were heavy and clunked against the marble floors distinctly. He hummed and whistled while Hanzo lead the way, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans. The bulge was still noticeable but seemed to have flagged a bit and lead Jesse to look slightly calmer. 

 

However, the very moment they were both in their suite, Jesse turned Hanzo to press his chest against a wall. Instantly, Jesse rolled his thick hips against Hanzo’s rear, the feel of his thick cock pressing against his ass tantalizingly,  
“Feel that, sugar?” Jesse asked against Hanzo’s ear. 

 

Hanzo nodded then let Jesse take hold of his wrists to pin against the wall, it left him helpless to another roll of his hips, “That’s for you. All for you.” Jesse drawled out, as a shiver ran up Hanzo’s body until he felt it in his fingertips. 

 

“Jesse…” Hanzo breathed out while he pushed his hips back against his. Jesse grunted then rolled his hips, a languid movement that felt smooth as honey. It was the most exquisite tease to feel that long hardness so close to where he wants it but separated by too many layers of clothing. Jesse knew just how to use it, driving Hanzo wild each time. 

 

Hanzo turned and broke out of Jesse’s hold, his hands rushed up to the handsome cut of his jaw. He pulled him forward for a heated and noisy kiss, groans and whimpers lost between their lips. Jesse’s hands wrapped around Hanzo’s waist and pulled them flesh against each other, their groins rubbed against each other roughly,  
“I wan’ you so bad, Hanzo, tell me I can have y’a.” Jesse mumbled against his lips. 

 

Hanzo nodded, just as desperate as Jesse appeared, “Yes, cowboy.” He replied, a warm kiss pressed against his lips, “Meet me in the bedroom.” He started to tug himself out of Jesse’s embrace.

 

“Just come wit’ me.” Jesse reached for his hands and started leading them further into the hotel suite. 

 

“Patience, Jesse.” Hanzo leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss.

 

“You teasin’ me right now? I’m so fuckin’ hard for y’a Hanzo let’s just go.” Jesse smiled playfully and wrapped his arms around his waist again. His lips attached to his neck hungrily. Hanzo nearly let him but needed to go to the washroom first. All the liquor making his way right through him. He peeled himself from Jesse’s grasp and took a deep breath in. 

 

“Go, I’ll meet you there.” Hanzo said in a final tone, no room for argument.

 

Jesse groaned and snapped his fingers as he started walking backwards, “God, y’u tease. Fine.” He pulled his hat off his head and gestured to Hanzo with it, a wide sweep from his head to his side, “I’ll meet you in the bedroom.” Jesse said obediently before he winked and turned on his heel, albeit clumsily, to go to the bed. 

 

Hanzo watched his long legs stretch and toned back move like water under his tight shirt. A thrill went through his bones as he rushed to the bathroom. After a quick few minutes relieving himself and primping himself up in the mirror quickly, he left to the room. Hanzo felt excitement buzz under his skin as he opened the door to their bed. It was dimly lit, only the small bedside table light on. But that wasn’t what Hanzo focused on. There he was, his faithful cowboy Jesse McCree, asleep with his pants unzipped and open. His mouth was wide with his snores, completely out. 

 

Hanzo watched him for a moment before he huffed frustratedly. He crossed his arms and pouted, then gave up and looked back at Jesse. He felt licks of anger but brushed it off. He definitely drank a lot more than Hanzo did, he shouldn’t have been surprised. Jesse was definitely a sleepy drunk when whiskey was involved. 

 

Hanzo sighed and moved to pull Jesse’s pants off, then his flannel. The giant mass of man just moved around similarly to a sack of potatoes, letting himself be undressed while completely knocked out at the same time. Hanzo undressed briskly and tossed all their close in their hamper. He pulled the sheets back from around Jesse body then got them both under the covers. Hanzo huffed out a frustrated sigh one more time before guiding Jesse’s arms to wrap around him to fall asleep in their warmth. Despite the turn of events, Hanzo was just as pleased with this outcome. 

 

X

 

Heat. Impossibly warm, surrounding, and distracting. Whatever dream Hanzo was having was engulfed in heat. He groaned and stirred in the warm sheets, but that wasn’t what was getting him so hot. It was then that he felt not only warmth but wet slick goodness. A tongue and mouth, exploration of familiar skin. Hanzo looked down at the source and found Jesse between his legs under the covers. Hanzo groaned and tilted his head back down against the pillow, those deft lips wrapping around his cock once more from their distracted kisses. Hanzo moaned up to the ceiling as his mouth slid further down, taking in more of the rock hard length. 

 

Hanzo threw the blankets off of them to get to see Jesse in all his glory, lips stretched wide and skin flushed a beautiful shade of pink. With the blanket off, Jesse looked up at him and kept their eyes locked as he slid the rest of his length into his mouth, lips brushed against the dark curls. Hanzo panted and let out a breathy whine, then spread his legs out more for Jesse. 

 

The cowboy did something close to a grin as he pulled away, suckling just on the tip of his wet cock. He winked and pulled off with a ‘pop!’

 

“Morning, buttercup.” Jesse used his flesh hand to stroke him while he spoke, his lips pressing a warm kiss against the swollen head of his cock, “Sleep good?” 

 

“Yes. Now get back to it, I never said you could stop.” Hanzo ordered and pushed a hand into his dark brown locks. 

 

“Yes sir.” Jesse growled out then took the length back in. 

 

Hanzo didn’t last very long, those talented lips all too well at their job. He tossed his head back again and let himself be taken by that mouth any way it pleased. His tongue swirled and caressed every inch of him, eager to taste every part it could get to. Jesse was amazing at giving head and Hanzo appreciated it wholeheartedly every time. He started to grip at his hair tightly with one hand, the bedsheets with the other. He bucked up a little and curled his legs up to completely trap Jesse in.  
“Soon, Jesse…” Hanzo mumbled out roughly, a moan tacked onto the end, drawn out. 

 

Sure enough, promptly after, Hanzo orgasmed with an audible gasp. A moan seeped out of his lips in exhale. Jesse stayed put and drank it down, not even letting a drop fall out of place. There was a slow moment where Hanzo laid limp limbed and sated, panting to catch his breath. Jesse rested still in between his legs, head pillowed on Hanzo’s thigh, his eyes gazed up at him. Hanzo looked down and saw those adoring eyes as they stared back up at him. He rolled his eyes and reached down for his jaw, gestured for him to come up. 

 

Jesse kissed his way up his body, then plopped back down onto the bed when his lips reached his neck. 

 

“Is that your way of apologizing for falling asleep?” Hanzo asked in between deep breathes. He felt an odd mix of surging energy in his blood and a deep exhaustion in his bones, content with laying here and catching his breath before anything. 

 

Jesse nodded and rested his head on his fist, arm flexed to keep himself up. Hanzo’s eyes swept along the valleys of stretched muscles then up to Jesse’s satisfied face, “Sorry, sugar.” 

 

Hanzo sighed and shrugged, and brought a hand up to scratch at his hip languidly, “You’re forgiven.”

 

Jesse raised a brow, “That was quick, barely even had to try.” His voice was groggy and rough, a rumbling baritone that settled in Hanzo’s bones. He was pointedly aware of his straining erection against his deep maroon briefs. 

 

“If you wish to further plead your case, I will not stop you.” Hanzo reached over to Jesse’s cock and brushed his fingertips against the soft cotton. 

 

“Hn, gladly.” Jesse answered, leaning back in to kiss at Hanzo’s neck. 

 

The archer was fine with a lazy morning in if it meant that mouth never left his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Im new to McHanzo, please be my friend? [Say hi at my tumblr~](http://thickjessemccree.tumblr.com)


End file.
